manuejeimefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Technical Goofs
400px|thumb|Rough Waters do filme [[Shark Tale.]]Technical Goofs são tecnicas hilarias, elas eram criadas antes de criar o filme, assim elas são mostradas mais só mostram de alguns filmes tipo da Dreawmworks e da Pixar, elas não são planejadas como no filme, a Technical Goofs aparece no filme shrek 1,Shrek 2,Shark Tale,Madagascar,The Incredibles e Shrek the Third. dos Filmes Shrek *''Misshaped Donkey Face (Burro com Rosto Deformado)'' *''Misshaped Face Shrek (Shrek com Rosto Deformado)'' *''Walking Skirt (Saia Seguindo)'' *''Fuzzy Donkey 1 (Burro Felpudo 1)'' *''Fuzzy Donkey 2 (Burro Felpudo 2)'' *''Fuzzy Donkey 3 (Burro Felpudo 3)'' *''Clothing Test Advanced Render (Renderização Vestuário Teste Avançada)'' *''Pick Up Princess Clothing Test 1 (Pegar Princesa Teste da Roupa 1)'' *''Pick Up Princess Clothing Test 2 (Pegar Princesa Teste da Roupa 2)'' *''Pick Up Princess Camera Test (Pegar Princesa Teste da Camera)'' *''Fuzzy Donkey 4 (Burro Felpudo 4)'' *''Muscle and Bone Frame Test (Teste Quadrado de Musculo e Osso)'' *''Hair Test (Teste de Cabelo)'' *''Face Explode Princess (Princesa Rosto Explode)'' *''Big Thumb Princess (Princesa Mão Enorme)'' *''Missing Face (Rosto Desaparecido)'' *''InvisiShrek (InvisivelShrek)'' *''Twisted Character (Personagen Torcido)'' *''Fuzzy Donkey 5 (Burro Felpudo 5)'' *''Crazy Hair Farquaad 1'' *''Crazy Hair Farquaad 2'' *''Invisible Crown'' Shrek 2 TBA Shark Tale *''Straight Bernie & Ernie (Bernie & Ernie Retos)'' *''Twisted Oscar (Oscar Torcido)'' *''Floating School (Escola Flutuante)'' *''Missing Oscar (Faltando Oscar)'' *''Mustache Oscar (Oscar de Bigode)'' *''Dessapearing Oscar (Desaparecendo Oscar)'' *''Man on TV (Homem na TV)'' *''ShrekLuca'' Madagascar TBA The Incredibles *''Rock Hair (Cabelo de Rock)'' *''Invisible Tree (Arvore Invisivel)'' *''Man Leaving Hair (Homem de Cabelo Saindo)'' *''Helen Crazy Hair (Helen de Cabelo Louco)'' *''Beto Crazy Hair (Beto de Cabelo Louco)'' *''Violet Crazy Hair (Violeta de Cabelo Louco)'' *''Large Shirt (Camisa Larga)'' *''Priest No Pants (Padre Sem a Calça)'' *''Beto No Pants (Beto Sem a Calça)'' *''Buddy Crazy Clothing (Buchechas de Louca Roupa)'' TBA Shrek the Third * Open Season *Fuzzy Boog Crazy Eyes Elliot Crazy Fur McSquizzly Crazy Fur Serge and Deni Crazy Antlers Elliot Kung Fu Panda *Misshaped Face Po *Invisible Po *Fuzzy Po *Invisible House *Crazy Hair Tigress *Desapearing Shifu *Crane Long Wings 1 *Po Loses Pants *Kick Me in Po *Crane Long Wings 2 *Dessapearing Po *Misshaped Face Tai Lung *Crane Eyes Test *Viper Twisted *Po Belly Test *Po Long Belly *Crane Long Wings 3 *Invisible Monkey *Mantis Long Arms *MantisShrek Over the Hedge *Long Arm RJ (RJ dos Braços Longos) *Crazy Object 1 (Obejeto Louco 1) *Crazy Object 2 (Obejeto Louco 2) *Crazy Object 3 (Obejeto Louco 3) *Crazy Fur RJ (RJ do Louco Pelo) *Walking Shell (Casco Imitador) *Crazy Fur Hammy (Hammy do Louco Pelo) *Fuzzy Hammy (Hammy Obscuro) *Hammy Fur Test (Test de Pelo do Hammy) *Missing Tiger (Faltando Tiger) *Fuzzy Stella *Crazy Object 4 *Crazy Thorns 1 *Crazy Thorns 2 *Fuzzy Ozzy 1 *Ozzy Hair Test *Fuzzy Ozzy 2 *Crazy Hair Stella *Hair Test *Invisible Extermination *Crazy Arm Vincent *Missing Face *Crazy Object 5 *False RJ 1 *False RJ 2 *Invisible Verne *VerneShrek Madagascar 3 *Long Leg Alex *Floating Melman *Crazy Fur Julian *Crazy Hair Alex 1 *Long Arm Gloria *Invisible Dogs *Misshaped Face Stephano *Long Trunks Vitally *Hair Test *Invisible Debua *Crazy Hair Alex 2 *Crazy Eyes Penguins *Fuzzy Marty *Crazy Fur Monkeys *Sparkle Hair Alex *Crazy Fur Sonia *Missing Melman *Pants Problems Monsters vs. Aliens * * * * * * *Dr. Cockroach * * * * * * * * * * Fanons Ice Age The Meltdown *Crazy Fur Scrat *''Crazy Eyes Diego'' *''InviScrat'' *''Sid Crazy Eyes'' *Fuzzy Lone Gunslinger Vulture *''Crazy Fur Crash and Eddie Crazy Fur Manny'' Duzy 2 *''Crazy Hair Duzy (Duzy do Cabelo Louco)'' *''Princess Crazy Skirt (Princesa da Louca Saia)'' *''Duzy Lurching Shirt (Duzy da Roupa Balançante)'' *''Fuzzy Zat (Zat Obscuro)'' *''Flipe Crazy Eyes (Flipe dos Olhos Loucos)'' *''Long Legs Duzy (Duzy das Longas Pernas)'' *''Zeen Crazy Hair (Zeen do Cabelo Louco)'' *''Skrun Jr. Disappearing (Skrun Jr. Desaparecendo)'' *''Zat Hair Test (Zat Teste de Cabelo)'' *''Separate Head Gungy (Gungy da Testa Solta)'' *''Fuzzy Flipe (Flipe Obscuro)'' TBA Tigier *''Misshaped Raz Face'' *''Misshaped Face Tigier'' *''Crazy Fur'' *''Fuzzy Raz 1'' *''Clothing Test Advanced Render'' *''Fuzzy Raz 2'' *''Fuzzy Raz 3'' *''Fuzzy Rafa'' *''Long Arm Rafa Test'' *''Hair Test'' *''Muscle and Bone Frame Test'' *''Face Explode Princess'' *''Missing Face Princess'' *''Twisted Chameleon'' *''Fuzzy Chimps'' *''Fuzzy Raz 4'' *''Invisible Tigier'' *''Misshaped King Face'' *''Missing King'' *''Twisted Bird'' *''Fuzzy Raz 5'' *''Crazy Fur Rafa 1'' *''Crazy Fur Rafa 2'' *''Big Thumb Tigier'' *''Invisible Crown'' Tigier 2 *Long Leg Tigier (Tigier das Longas Pernas) *Long Leg Princess (Princesa das Longas Pernas) *Princess Loses Fur (Princesa Perde o Pelo) *Long Arm Princess (Princesa dos Longos Braços) *Separate Head Tigier (Tigier da Cabeça Solta) *Crazy Fur Tigier *Fuzzy Raz *Fuzzy Tigier *Crazy Hair Queen *Invisible Harold *Twisted Harno *Missing Blogh *Blogh Hair Test *Fuzzy Rafa *Invisible Amadillo *Wild Fur King Chimp *Hair Test *Long Arms and Legs Chameleon Test *Big Thumb Tigier *Crazy Eyes Skipper *Sparkle Tigier *Twisted Snaker *Figures Problem Tigier 3 *Long Clothing Tigier *Floating Chimps *Crazy Eyes King Chimp *Chimps Camera Test *Missing Raz *Invisible Face Rafa *Fuzzy Harno *Mustache Blogh *Big Thumb Princess *Dessapearing Clothing Tigier *Misshaped Face Tigier *Invisible Baby *Long Arms Baby *Invisible Nature Mother *Flora Animation Test *Fur Test *Misshaped Face Snaker *Chameleon Long Legs *Missing Fly *Rafa Hair Test Trolls vs. Dragons *Long Wings *Crazy Eyes Dragon *Walking Skirt *Invisible Trolln *Misshaped Face Trolln *Big Thumb Trolln *Long Coat Trolln *Invisible Emperor *Hair Test *Misshaped Face Dragon *Invisible Trolls *Missing Trolln *Man on TV *TrollnTigier Categoria:Artigos da Dreamworks Categoria:Artigos Disney Categoria:Artigos da Pixar Categoria:Artigos Shrek Categoria:Bônus Especiais Categoria:Extras Categoria:DVD